


Vampire Heart

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Secrets, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Vampires, unknown Heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After his mother died, Thor is left with his stepfather and his new wife, who brings her two children into the marriage that absolutely despise the young boy. The more time passes, the more Thor realizes that he will never truly be a part of this family. Somehow he does bond a little with his stepbrother Loki after a few years, but it still feels like something is off, like something is wrong with him.





	Vampire Heart

Thor always felt like an outsider between his step siblings and his stepfather. After his mother had died when he was merely six, things had become extremely difficult for the young boy. When his father married again, a woman with two children, nothing was the same anymore. His older step sister Hela and her younger brother Loki - a year younger than Thor himself - mostly acted cold towards him, arrogant even. His stepfather was no better, completely ignoring that his new wife treated Thor horribly and acted as if he was her personal servant. He never felt included in his family after his mother was gone, but he had nowhere else to go. 

Over the years, Loki and Hela changed a lot and while they did talk to Thor more, it always felt as if they were hiding something from him. He already stood out because he was the only blonde one in the whole family, indicating that he was different than anyone else, but when he grew older, he noticed the other things about himself that just didn’t fit. His siblings were pale, had black hair and green eyes and dressed almost exclusively in black and green, elegant clothes. Thor, on the other hand, was never allowed to even buy anything new, and was reduced to wear hand downs that made him look like a homeless guy and underlined the contrast between them.

They moved often, preventing Thor from ever connecting with other kids or making friends even, which made his distant family all he had. As a teenager, Thor had accepted the fact that he would never be a part of the people around him. He told himself that he would leave as soon as he had the chance and start a new life elsewhere, as a new person. It gave him a little bit of hope. It wasn’t until his stepfather divorced his current wife and married another that things changed once more, but this time in a direction Thor never would have expected.

Not only Thor disliked this new wife, Loki and Hela did too, which was a big surprise for him. They gave her an attitude, laughed about her behind her back - sometimes even together with Thor - and generally gave her one hell of a time. The woman wasn’t as cruel as the last one, Thor thought, but she didn’t like either of them and it was a good reason and opportunity to bond with his step siblings a little.

This constellation went on for around two years, until they once more moved and Thor was more annoyed than ever before. He had finally found some people he was ready to call friends, only to be ripped away from them once more to travel across half the country for his stepmother’s new job. This only made him dislike her more and from the first moment they arrived in their new house, he made sure that everyone knew that.

For the first time, Thor was actively giving his stepmother a hard time, highly encouraged by Loki, who found this change of his brother’s mindset highly amusing. Thor didn’t know what to think of Loki supporting him and even giving him ideas and acting them out with him, but it definitely brought the two brothers closer together and Thor realized that he actually liked Loki more than he thought he did.

Then, one night, his stepmother took it a step too far when she suggested that Thor might be better off living at the university he had gotten accepted into the day before. They were sitting at the dining table and Loki dropped his cutlery at this, nudging Hela’s side and they both watched their brother losing it.

At first, Thor just looked at his stepmother, his eye twitching and his hands clenching to fists and relaxing again over and over. It was obvious that he was trying to conceal his anger and almost succeeded, but then Loki brushed his hand over Thor’s back in an encouraging gesture and all his efforts stopped.

“Is that so?” Thor hissed, gritting his teeth. “Well, maybe you would be better off going back to the brothel your husband picked you up at! Who do you think you can fool by acting as a secretary? Everyone knows you are a cheap prostitute who got too old to charge men to fuck her!”

“Thor!” His stepfather said harshly, pushing himself up from the table, but Thor was a step ahead of him and did the same. He, however, was much more aggressive.

“You know it’s true!” he shouted, slamming his fist on the table. “I’m sick of her and I’m sick of you too!”

“Watch your tone or you will be kicked out of this house right now!” His stepmother said and that was what set Thor over the edge. He swiped his plate off the table, splashing the rest of his food on the floor and shattering the cheap porcelain in the process.

“You are not my mother, you soul-sucking golddigger!” Thor yelled, pushing his chair back with so much force that it fell over. “Don’t you dare act like you are! You have no right to tell me anything and you never will! I hope you choke on your arrogance, you disgusting piece of shit!”

And with this, Thor stormed out of the room, without turning back around. Loki and Hela shared a knowing look, both on the verge of smirking, before standing up and excusing themselves as if nothing had just happened. They followed Thor to his room without going inside, listening to him raging and throwing things around.

“It’s time,” Hela said and Loki nodded, crossing his arms.

“Finally,” he huffed. “I can’t stand this any longer, it’s tiring.”

“You know we can’t tell him, he has to find out himself.”

“I know,” Loki sighed. “You go first, I will make sure he follows me.”

“But be careful,” Hela said and pulled her brother closer, pressing a kiss on the side of his head. “I fear he might lash out at you too.”

“Don’t worry,” Loki smirked confidently, tilting his head. “I made sure he is ready. Everything will turn out fine.”

Hela nodded again, then turned around and left her brother alone. Loki took a deep breath and listened closely to what Thor was doing. The noises had quieted down, but Thor was still rummaging through his room, hopefully doing what Loki expected him to do: packing. After a few minutes, Loki retreated to the front door and waited.

\---

Thor threw the last of his shirts into the suitcase on his bed, growling when he added his laptop and the single framed picture on his desk. After closing the suitcase and grabbing his phone, he turned to leave his room and hopefully this cursed house for the last time. He didn’t care if he had to sleep under a bridge or beg or whatever, anything was better than being stuck here.

When he walked towards the front door, he saw something move in the corner of his eyes and turned his head curiously. For a moment, Thor was unable to process what he was seeing. For as long as they lived in this place, exactly across of the front door had been a large wall of books and a few chairs and lamps. Now, seemingly out of thin air, it was replaced with a large staircase that led into a non-existent second story, and Loki was walking up on it nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing.

Thor dropped the suitcase in his hands, following his brother with his eyes, completely stunned and confused. Only when Loki disappeared out of his sight Thor moved, stepping closer to the mysterious staircase. He reached out with his hand, half expecting it to only touch the books he was used to in this place, but his fingers brushed over the wooden rail that felt very real and solid. Intrigued and for a moment forgetting he was about to leave, Thor followed Loki upstairs carefully.

He didn’t know what to expect to find on top of the stairs, but it surely wasn’t an empty corridor with a single door at the end of it that was falling shut the second he noticed it. Wondering what kind of Twilight Zone he had just entered, Thor kept walking, almost hypnotized and with his steps being swallowed by the thick, crimson carpet beneath his feet. When he reached out to touch the door knob, Thor felt a strange tingling in his fingers, as if he had received a small electric shock from it, just without any pain.

Thor couldn’t believe his eyes when he stepped through the door. It truly felt as if he had just entered a different dimension or something and it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He looked around, completely dumbfounded, trying to take in his surroundings for a long, long minute, without coming any closer to understanding. It looked like he was in an alley, only that this was pretty much impossible, wasn’t it? Then again, he had just walked through a door that shouldn’t have been there in the first place. This all made little sense to him.

After watching the people around him for a while, Thor decided that he wanted no more of this. He turned around, grabbing for the door to go back, but there was nothing there anymore. The alley continued behind him too. Thor was trapped.

“Well, fuck,” he huffed, not sure whether he should laugh or cry at the absurdity of this situation.

Suddenly, Thor spotted a familiar silhouette in the crowd in front of him: Loki. Thor didn’t know how long he had been there already, it was hard to distinguish those people from one another because they all looked rather similar, but he had seen this face for most of his life, he knew that this was not a hallucination. Slightly relieved, Thor walked towards his brother, but before he was able to reach him, Loki disappeared in a building. Without hesitating, Thor followed him inside. 

Thor found himself in a small store, a dark room that was dimly lit with countless of candles and covered in books and various objects he had never seen before. His heart sank for a moment when he couldn’t find Loki, wondering if he had imagined seeing his brother after all now. Then, an old man walked towards him out of the darkness, flanked by Loki and Hela.

“Loki?” Thor asked confused, looking back and forth between the old man he didn’t know and his brother. “What is going on here? Where am I?”

“Am I suddenly invisible?” Hela asked offended, crossing her arms and giving Thor a sharp glare. Loki nudged her with his elbow.

“Stop it, this isn’t about your pride,” he hissed.

“Isn’t everything?” Hela laughed before turning back to Thor with a condescending smile.

“No, this is about something bigger, even if it’s hard for you to grasp that something like that even exists,” Loki scoffed.

“Children, please,” the old man suddenly said, raising his hands and silencing Thor’s siblings immediately before turning back to the last one in the room. “You are Thor, aren’t you?”

Thor nodded, not knowing what to say. The old man, however, smiled at him.

“You have finally found us,” he said and walked over to Thor, examining him. Thor was completely frozen when the old man looked at him, walked around him and even touched his arms. “You have grown so much since I saw you the last time, it feels like it was just yesterday.”

“Father,” Loki said suddenly, catching Thor’s full attention. What did he just call this man?

“I know, I know,” the old man said, raising his hand again. “You have no idea why you are here, do you?”

“I…” Thor’s voice died as he realized he had nothing to say. He swallowed and tried again. “No, not really.”

“I thought so.” The old man nodded, signing Loki to come closer. “Son, please. Show your brother the truth, will you?”

“Of course, father,” Loki said, made a small courtesy and walked over to Thor.

“Loki, what’s going on here?” Thor asked quietly when Loki grabbed his arm, earning a sincere and gentle smile.

“Come, I will show you.”

Loki maneuvered Thor over to a wall where a large, black cloth covered what looked like a painting. When Loki pulled it off, however, Thor realized it wasn’t a painting. It was a mirror. He looked into it, expecting his reflection as one does, but it wasn’t there. In fact, nothing was there, not even Loki. At this, Thor stepped backwards, staring at his brother.

“What kind of trick is this?” Thor asked, looking around almost mortified. “What is going on here?”

Suddenly, Loki’s smile widened and he brushed his palm tenderly over Thor’s cheek. His eyes lost their usual cold, now looking at him with a gentleness that he has only seen on the rarest of occasions.

“Look again, this is no trick,” he said.

Without really knowing why, Thor did as Loki asked. Something about this moment was alluring and intoxicating, but he didn’t know if it was Loki’s doing or his own need for answers that made him do it.

At first, the mirror stayed as empty as it was before. All Thor could see was the room itself, but then, things change. When Loki trailed his fingers over his cheek again, Thor noticed a flicker in the reflection in front of him. It was a faint thing at first, one Thor could have explained it as his eyes failing him, but it happened again, more obvious this time. More and more, the reflection of Thor and Loki appeared in the mirror, until it was crystal clear and he saw the content and slightly proud smile on his brother’s face.

“What did you do?” Thor asked awestruck, turning his head to look at Loki.

“I revealed the truth, nothing else,” Loki smiled.

“You were under a spell, Thor,” the old man suddenly said, breaking Thor out of his almost mesmerized state of mind as he looked at Loki. He turned around, looking at him.

“A spell?” he asked.

“Your mother, she never told you about her past, did she?”

“No,” Thor said and shook his head. being reminded of his mother like this wasn’t a pleasant experience. “She died when I was six, she never had the chance to tell me anything.”

“She was our mother too, you know,” Hela suddenly said, her voice like a knife piercing through Thor’s chest. “She died to protect you, the one who should have never existed in the first place.”

“Hela, stop!” Loki growled angrily, laying a hand on Thor’s arm.

“She… what?” Thor didn’t understand any of this. How was this possible?

“It’s true, Thor,” Loki said, squeezing his brother’s arm. “You are our brother, we stayed with you instead of coming back to protect you until you would find out the truth.”

“Protect me?” Thor gasped, almost breaking out into sarcastic laughter at the idea alone. He pulled his arm back, glaring at Loki. “How did you protect me? You hated me! Both of you! You mocked me and laughed about me and teased me day in and day out!”

“You can’t really blame us,” Hela shrugged. “You were annoying and whiny, you were no fun at all.”

“You evil, little…” Thor was ready to charge at Hela for her words, when his eyes suddenly fell on the old man and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait… if she was their mother too, does that mean you are…”

“No,” the old man smiled amused. “You are not my son, I’m afraid. Your mother did die for you, though, that’s the truth.”

“Why?” Thor had a million and one questions, but this was the only thing he could ask because it was the one thing he had never known and wanted to understand desperately.

“She had no choice,” the old man explained, sighing and shaking his head. “After you were born she left to raise you elsewhere, determined to allow you to live a life outside of our world. Your father was threatening her that he would kill you and it was the only way out she saw.”

“Why did he do that?” Thor asked, feeling his heart breaking after this shocking revelation. “Why didn’t she come back here? Wouldn’t she have been safe with you?”

“It was her decision, not ours,” Loki suddenly interrupted, his voice just as sad as his father’s. “We begged her to come home, but she refused, saying you were different, that you would have a chance to escape all of this.”

“What did she try to escape? What is this place that she so desperately wanted to leave?”

“We are not human, Thor,” Loki said, finally looking back up at his brother. His eyes were the same emerald green Thor knew, but now there was something else in them, something he had never seen before.

“Yeah, no shit,” Thor huffed, turning back to look into the mirror. He could see himself now, as well as Loki, but something about his reflection seemed off. As if it didn’t show the truth, just a picture his mind was able to process. “I’m like you, right?”

“You are partially, yes,” Loki said and Hela let out a sarcastic huff again.

“Partially!” she said, glaring at Thor, who suddenly felt very threatened by his step sister - or half sister or whatever she was in the end. “He’s the reason mother died, did you forget that? She ran away to protect our bastard of a brother and she paid the price for it!”

“Hela, we spoke about this,” the old man said, giving his daughter a very stern look. “Thor is not at fault for what happened, you agreed with that when you said you would say you’d protect him.”

“I didn’t really have a choice, did I?” she asked, scoffing. “Tell me why I should act happy now that you two act as if you are meeting a literal God or one of our elders!”

“Hela,” Thor said with a heavy voice, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her even though he felt very uncomfortable doing so. “I’m sorry for what happened, I truly am. I loved my mother dearly, losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I wish I would have known that I was not alone mourning her death.”

“Well, you weren’t,” Hela huffed, but her attitude had changed slightly and her voice lost some of its sharpness. “We lost her too. We all did. You are nothing special.”

Thor didn’t know how to respond to that and what followed was a long, awkward silence in which he could feel the hate radiating from Hela more intense than ever before. If he would have known that she and Loki had lost their mother too… but how? When they came into his life only months after his loss, Thor had been faced with nothing but coldness from both of them.

“Do you know how it felt looking at you every single day?” Hela eventually asked, a cruel gleam in her eyes. “To look at the bastard they left us for, the one she gave her life for who didn’t even know who or what he truly was?”

“Is that why you hate me?” Thor asked and when Hela squinted her eyes, turned his head towards Loki. His brother looked less aggressive, but not less hurt. “Is that why I always felt like you wanted me gone?”

“We don’t… hate you,” Loki said. Almost immediately, Hela interrupted him with:

“I do.”

“Okay,  _ fine _ . I  don’t . She probably does.” Loki shrugged and gave Thor an apologetic smile. “But that doesn’t matter. You are one of us, you are of our kind, even if you are different.”

“What  _ are  _ you even? What do you mean by ‘your kind’?” Thor still had no idea what they were all talking about or what any of this meant and it was starting to annoy him greatly.

Loki smiled at Thor, so bright that he showed his teeth, something he had never done before. After a second or two of confusion, Thor noticed the change and stepped back in shock. Loki showed long fangs, almost like a tiger. Thor actually held his breath, terrified by what he saw.

“You… you…” he stammered, unable to get the words out properly.

“Look at yourself,” Loki said, grinning at him and nodded at the mirror. 

Thor spun around in horror, baring his teeth and staring at their reflection. It was unable to miss. His fangs were pointy and sharp, just like Loki’s, and his could actually feel his heartbeat in his ears. This couldn’t be, no way! How come he never noticed that before? What was going on here?

“You have always been this way,” the old man said calmly, but the soothing tone of his voice didn’t do anything to take the worries away from Thor. “To protect you, your mother hid the truth from you.”

“But… how?” Thor didn’t understand and looked at each of them in complete shock. “How can I be like you?”

“I know this is a shock, but please believe us,” Loki said, closing the distance between them and gently laying a hand on Thor’s. They looked at each other in complete silence for a moment. “Believe  _ me _ .”

“You are… vampires, aren’t you?” Thor asked quietly and Loki nodded.

“We are and so are you,” he said. “And you finally know.”

Thor turned back to face his reflection, torn between fear, confusion and acceptance. He couldn’t believe this was the truth, it felt too crazy and weird to be true. And yet, here he was, seeing himself like this for the very first time, unable to deny what his own eyes witnessed. Was this why he had always felt so wrong? So out of place? Why he always wanted to connect with his step siblings, even when they made it clear that they didn’t want him around or even cared for him? 

After what felt like an eternity, Loki leaned over to Thor, his hand resting on his shoulder and his face only half an inch away from his own face. Thor watched his brother in the mirror and noticed the content and gorgeous smile on his face and how his fingers lingered on his neck a little too long for it to be coincidence or just a friendly gesture.

“Welcome home,  _ brother _ ,” Loki purred, his voice like honey and going down Thor’s spine like a bold of ice and fire just the same. “I have waited for you to come to us for so long already.”

Thor swallowed and locked eyes with Loki through their reflections. His brother was anything but mad or disappointed, instead he looked almost cheerful and excited, something Thor had never seen before. He didn’t know why he smiled, if it was because of Loki’s words or because he suddenly looked so happy with his chin resting on Thor’s shoulder - he was even handsome and pretty like this, if Thor was honest - but it didn’t really matter right now.

So they were vampires and apparently, Thor was one too. He didn’t know how it was possible for any of this to happen, but it explained a lot, didn’t it?

“Can I stay?” Thor eventually asked, making his brother finally look up into his eyes. Loki’s green ones were full of surprise and it was a lovely thing to witness from his normally so cold brother. “I was about to leave my life behind anyway, can I continue it here? With you?”

“Nothing would make me happier than having you with us,” Loki murmured and suddenly, blowing Thor’s mind away completely, leaned forward to seal his brother’s lips with his own.

All Thor could do was sigh and close his eyes, savoring this new and incredible and absolutely stunning feeling that began to rise in his chest. He didn’t hear Hela’s annoyed ‘Oh, come on!’ or anything else for that matter - all his mind revolved around anymore was how perfect Loki’s lips felt against his own and how his body screamed for more.


End file.
